ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
In the mirror universe, the ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a Terran Empire Constitution-class cruiser starship in the service of the Imperial Starfleet in the mid to late 23rd century. It was commanded by Captains Karl Franz, Christopher Pike, and most infamously, James T. Kirk. Over a century after the initial crossover, Jean-Luc Picard referred to the ship as "the fabled ISS Enterprise". Specifications The mirror Starfleet's ISS Enterprise was almost identical in configuration to a Federation Constitution-class heavy cruiser of the 2260s, and bears the same registry, NCC-1701, as the USS Enterprise. However, many minute details distinguished it such as the dagger emblem of the Terran Empire painted on the doors, and the posting of armed soldiers in the corridors. History The ship was commanded by Karl Franz until he was assassinated by Christopher Pike in 2251. Later that year, the Enterprise proceeded to Vega colony to make use of its advanced medical facilities. En route it answered a distress call from Talos IV and made first contact with the Talosians, destroying their civilization. However, due to their ability to project illusions, Starfleet ships were forbidden to ever again visit the planet. Under General Order 7, such a visit was grounds for the only death penalty left in Starfleet. In 2264, James T. Kirk reported on board the Enterprise as Pike's new first officer, and would maintain that position for the next two years. Kirk remained as first officer under Pike until 2266, when he finally had an upon the opportunity to kill him. While out on patrol, the Enterprise encountered the First Federation vessel Fesarius, commanded by Commander Balok. Pike wanted to claim the vast Fesarius for himself and sent Kirk and a landing party over to acquire the vessel. They were greeted by Balok, but Kirk simply killed him and raided his laboratory for any useful technology. One piece of technology that he came across was the Tantalus field, which Kirk was able to use to assassinate Pike and assume command of the Enterprise. Following Pike' assassination, James T. Kirk became the next captain of the Enterprise. When Lieutenant Commander James T. Kirk assassinated Pike, the Talosians attempted to link with his mind and use him as their new spy within the empire. In his first action as the new captain of the Enterprise, Kirk ordered the ship to Talos IV while he kept his mind full of savage rage so as to prevent its inhabitants from reading his thoughts. Upon reaching the planet, Kirk ordered its surface to be leveled, killing the entire race. However, Kirk only commanded the Enterprise for one year before himself assassinated. He was succeeded by his own assassin, Spock. Kirk's command In 2266 Christopher Pike was assassinated by James T. Kirk using an alien device known as the Tantalus Field. The Enterprise participated in the quelling of the Gorlan uprising, and shortly afterward, the Enterprise visited Vega IX, where Kirk executed 5,000 colonists for treason. In early 2267, the Enterprise visited Argelius II where Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott was suspected of several murders, however Kirk protected his engineer from the authorities there and the ship departed. Later that year, the Enterprise was on a mission to the Halkan homeworld to secure the Halkan's submission to the Empire, in the form of mining rights to the dilithium crystals on the planet. With the Halkan refusal, the landing party consisting of Kirk, Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy, Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, and communications officer Lieutenant Nyota Uhura were transported back to the ship through an ion storm that was in the area. The landing party that rematerialized was from another Enterprise in a parallel universe. The crew from that Enterprise were able to get back to their own universe, as were those of this universe´s Enterprise. After the events of the "crossover" incident, Spock assassinated Kirk and became the new captain of the Enterprise. In 2268, the Enterprise carried several Imperial ambassadors, including Spock's father Sarek, to Babel where, in a shocking move, Coridan joined the Terran Empire through diplomatic methods as opposed to the expected invasion and occupation. Later that year the Enterprise successfully captured and towed a Romulan Bird of Prey to Starbase 10 . The Enterprise later took part in the testing of the M-5 computer testing during which a 'malfunction' caused the ISS Excalibur to fire upon the Enterprise damaging it; the incident was later believed to be a trap set by Grand Admiral Garth to assassinate Spock. Later, the Enterprise was ambushed by Garth himself at Elba II in another unsuccessful attempt to kill Spock and his crew. The Enterprise underwent a significant refit in 2270, altering nearly every aspect of the ship. In 2277, the Enterprise was named flagship of the Empire after Admiral Spock ascended to the rank of Grand Admiral after murdering Grand Admiral Matthew Decker, foiling a plot by the Empress to have him killed. The Enterprise was later placed under the command of Kevin Riley, a position which he held for at least the next seven years, after Spock's rise to Emperor. In 2293, the Enterprise, now under the command of Captain Saavik transported the Emperor and his staff to the negotiations on Khitomer between the Terrans, Klingons, Romulans and Cardassians. Later that year, the ship was destroyed and was replaced by the [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|ISS Enterprise-A]]. Alternate Timelines New Frontiers In one version of events, the mirror Spock chose to disregard the primary universe Kirk's advice, deducing he could not change the course of the Empire alone. By 2285 the Enterprise, still under the command of Kirk, had under gone a refit similar to its counterpart and crossed into our universe as a prelude to the Empire's invasion. The Enterprise confronted the USS Excelsior which was transporting the crew of the USS Enterprise back to Earth following the events at the Genesis Planet. The Terran vessel managed to disable and then board the Excelsior, however, the primary Enterprise crew were able to escape and take control of the ISS Enterprise. The mirror universe Kirk realizing this remotely destroyed the ship, however the primary crew managed to separate the saucer section and escape. Category:Terran Empire starships Category:Constitution class starships Category:Mirror universe